


Sweetness

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ginny willnevergrow tired or bored of Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Femslash February





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'Valentine'.

"Am I boring you?" Luna asked Ginny in the middle of describing her latest efforts at finding the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

Surprised by the question, Ginny shook her head. "No, not at all. I like hearing you talk about your interests."

"Really?" Luna stared at Ginny in surprise. "Most people start yawning and fidgeting when I get to talking."

Ginny scowled. "Some people are idiots, then."

"You're biased, Ginny." Luna smiled, resting her hand over Ginny's on the table. "Rein in that Weasley temper."

Nodding, Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My point is, you look so _happy_ when you talk about your interests that I can't bring myself to stop you. Not that I even _want_ to, anyway."

"I'm flattered." Luna leaned forward to kiss Ginny, sweet and swift.

Grinning when Luna sat back in her chair, Ginny told her. "Only telling the truth."

"What holiday did you say all this was for?" Luna asked, poking at the heart-shaped box.

Scooping the box up, Ginny opened it to display a collection of chocolate candies. "Valentine's Day. As if I _need_ an excuse to be lovey-dovey with you."

"It's fun." Luna plucked up a chocolate and held it out to Ginny.

Smiling, Ginny leaned forward to eat the chocolate from Luna's fingers, licking them clean of melted chocolate afterwards. "It has its merits."

"I'd say so." Luna smiled at Ginny with just a hint of desire underneath.

As much as she liked to hear Luna talk about magical creatures, Ginny also liked when she managed to thoroughly distract her wife.


End file.
